transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Righteous Fury
Splendora(#6263Rnt) - Nebulos Where Koraja was built as a testament to Nebulos' endurance, Splendora is a testament to the beauty of the world. In all terms of the word a 'pleasure city', the glass and chrome towers of Splendora pierce the sky, intermingling effortlessly with the grassy slopes and greenery. Trees nestle comfortably with towers, gazelle graze near food stalls. Nebulos has healed from war, it is enduring, everlasting. Life goes on. Today is one of the few times Blowpipe gets away from Triggerhappy. So he figures he might as well make the best of his time...maybe visit Nebulos again. He finds himself walking into a bar in Splendora, that pretty little city south of Koraja. He sits down and orders a moderately strong beverage, smirking slightly to himself when he notices the news broadcast about the incident at St. Nitrous playing on the holoscreens. The bartender quirks a brow at him. "Took a beating there." he comments to the cyborg as he prepares the drink and hands it to him. "Heh. It'll give the EDC something to think about, that's for sure." Blowpipe responds, and sips the drink. He's still a little bit sore from that beating, but in his mind it was worth it--seeing such unfettered rage on her face. Hah. And he'll be seeing a lot more of it. "Think about, eh? And what exactly should we be thinking about?" A cold, hard voice comes from behind Blowpipe as Velum looms, her expression stoney and flat while a hand grips his shoulder tight for a moment. Uh-oh. With a soft snort she releases him and takes up the seat at Blowpipe's side, not even asking if it was taken. "Just a beer, please." She notes to the tender before looking to the man next to her. "Surprised you'd even come back after that." A jerk of the head to the screen. "You know your little operation isn't going to be safe for long, I hope you understand this." Heheheh. Oh, look. Blowpipe smirks again. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the mistress of Righteous Fury." He says when she clamps down on his shoulder, though he doesn't flinch or act surprised at all. Then he points at the video that's just finishing up on the videopane. "I think that's you," he comments, purposefully stating the obvious. "Hm?" he raises an eyebrow at her remark about the operation at the shelter. "My operation? Whoever said it was my operation?" he inquires, taking another sip of his drink. Velum's gaze flicks to the screen when he mentions she's there, only to snort and look to the open beer presented to her. Taking it in a hand, Velum steals a swig and grimaces sidelong at the man. "You know what I mean. You, Zarak, and everyone under him. Did you even look in that room? See what those thugs you hired are even doing?" Cold gaze ignites in a small flame that steadily grows behind ocean blues. She can never seem to hold her temper long around him, so it's only a matter of time before he recieves a face full of fist. "There was a /child/ on that table, Blowpipe. Does something so heinous even phase you anymore, or have you truly sunk to the bottom?" Yes, Blowpipe saw that kid. He shrugs at her. It's clear she's still quite enraged. "Of course I know what you're talking about, but who ever told you it was my operation? I was just trying to keep the peace, Commander. You and your friends just happened to be causing some kind of ruckus that led to an uproar." he says, shaking his head as if scolding her. "I don't understand why you couldn't just let those people handle their own business. You're human military." Velum scoffs nastily. "Keep the peace. More like cover your ass. Play the good guy defusing the 'situation', yet all you were doing was trying to keep us away. Neither Triggerhappy nor Scorponok would've come running if it was a simple matter of hiding supplies, I know this." And then he goes and says it. Nostrils flare a little like a some enraged bull and she jabs a metal finger into Blowpipe's chest, words biting as she speaks with narrowed eyes. "I may be human military, but this is my home, same as you. Anything that happens to those people, /my/ people, is my business as well. And even if it isn't Zarak's little cronies doing this, that doesn't excuse you from past crimes. Go on and mock me, call me what you wish, but I won't stop until this is over and done with." "Well if those people are your people, then why did you throw your lot in with the humans?" Blowpipe asks plainly, leaning back slightly when she jabs a finger at him, his voice even and without emotion. But then he shakes his head and sighs. "Oh, we've had this discussion already, it's pointless to keep arguing with a deserter who will never admit her treachery." He shrugs and continues. "That certainly won't change, but what about your unstable temper? Don't you ever worry that it might get you into some serious trouble some day? Especially after what that General Cross did to the EDC." Velum's anger tapers back enough for her to straighten her posture, though frown remains when taking another drink. "To protect them from the likes of you. Nebulos was safe with you lot gone, so there was nothing for me to do but continue the chase." As for her temper? The woman looks down at her beer, calming a moment. "..My anger is justified. And I don't worry what it'll get me into, because I know it'll be for a good reason. View me as you may, but I'm not blinded by my rage." She punctuates this by another swig. "Oh, you're not blinded by rage? Is that why your friends had to pull you off of me?" Blowpipe laughs unpleasantly. "And you think I'm the one they need protection from? Ha!" He turns to face her, looking her in the eyes. "Your friends are just as much perpetrators of all the carnage inflicted upon this galaxy by the war as mine are!" he accuses, folding his arms. "They just hide it all behind a mask of self-awarded righteous fury--why, just like you do, Commander. You see something that appears to be 'heinous' in your eyes, and you immediately presume it was done for kind of freakshow. For all you know that child could have already been terminally ill, or comatose. But do you give us the benefit of the doubt? No! It's automatically some kind of cruel act of savagery. But wait, what if it had been your friends the Autobots instead of us? Or even Franklin Cross? I'd wager you'd have thought differently." "I'm sure the Autobots and the Humans have had their faults. But on the scale of you and the Decepticons?" A faint smirk surfaces on Velum's lips. "Not even close." Unfortunately that smirk only lasts a second, dropping back down into a flat scowl as Blowpipe continues to speak. Grip tightens ever so slightly on the beer bottle, but she controls herself and turns to him, staring him down with a hard, stoic look on her face. "And if he had been? What would give you the right to take him from his own mother like that, to slap him on a cold slab in secret and tear his organs out? Would you do the same to Llyra were she i nthe same situation and you could get just a bit more power in your grasp?" Her words are sharp, but precise, digging to try and cut him. "Cross is dead and he's no longer in my thoughts, so asking that is irrelevant. And if you think I'd believe Autobots were behind it? ..Well then I'd say you're growing more dillusional than your brother in-law." With that said she turns back to her beer. Dustoff says, "Hey, anyone got a shuttle and able t' make a quick run to th' beach?" Dustoff says, "Yeah, let's not all jump up at once now. Alright, lemme rephrase this... Got one casualty, ambulatory, need a lift out t' get to more suitable facilities. Stabilizin' right now. So get yer aft in gear an' get a shuttle out this way." "You know nothing about that situation. How do you know we took him from his mother? How do you know he didn't come to us himself? Once again, you are being extremely presumptuous." Blowpipe certainly raises a good point, since the boy's mother had actually admitted that he'd run away from home and that she'd been having some...issues with him. "Ha...faults?" The man laughs dersively. "You think this is all about comparing faults, and becoming a bit more powerful? I'm afraid you don't understand." He pauses, and takes another swig of his beverage. "One day, Velum, the Decepticons will triumph not only over the Autobots but over the entire galaxy. Do you know why? Because Cybertronians are quite superior both physically and technologically in comparison to the rest of civilized population--however, where you and the Autobots allow the 'plight of the precious innocent' to stand in your way, the Decepticons press forward unhindered. Those who accept the reality that Cybertronians will eventually rule, are the most likely to survive and thrive, while those stand in their way will simply be annihilated. If I had my way, of course, all would see this fact very clearly and therefore would be in no danger of perishing...however, we can't all have what we want, now can we? But, we must do whatever we can toward that goal, such as demonstrating our superior firepower, intellect, brute military strength and determination to succeed no matter what the cost." he shrugs. "So really, the life of one small child is of little consequence, in the grand scheme of things. If it would assist in convincing the masses to save themselves by submitting to our rule instead of resisting it, then is it not a small price to pay? I'm sure you know what it means when sacrifice is necessary for the greater good, don't you, Commander?" "Even if he did come to you, even if he did somehow die under your care if not by those thugs, you don't harvest from your people like cattle. You give them back to their families, you show respect for the dead. In not doing that you took whatever she had left of him." Velum's tone in surprisingly somber for someone so tempermental, not even looking up from her drink as she speaks. Instead she finishes it off and stands, setting down some money. Silently she turns to him next and grabs him firmly by the shoulders, turning Blowpipe to face her as she leans down and stares him straight in the eye and speaks in a steady, even tone. "Sacrifice is indeed necessary sometimes. I've given my share and I'm willing to give even more if I must. But such a thing, no matter how small, can make all the difference for good or bad and shouldn't be handled so callously. And if you believe a battle won at all cost is worth it, then you don't belong in this war. A pyrrhic victory is a hollow one, remember that." Velum stares a moment longer until a thoughtful smile warms her features, something rarely seen by the enemy. "If the Decepticons were to win in my lifetime, then I suppose I would have to admit defeat the only way I know how." Grip eases slightly, her voice calm. "I would meet you and the others on the battlefield one last time and fight until I die. You would have your victory, and I would be free. If you're not willing to sacrifice all that you can for what you want and believe in, even yourself, then why are you here?" A rhetorical question as she doesn't let him answer, instead smiling just a bit more and patting him on the shoulder before turning and exiting the bar. Blowpipe had been fully expecting her to get even more riled up, perhaps even to start once again punching him until her fists are numb. But instead, she looks somber, and even smiles a bit. He doesn't say anything back, shocked for a moment as he watches her leave. Huh...